simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mambo Loa
Mambo Loa é uma Sim que aparece em The Urbz: Sims in the City e ''The Sims 2'' para PSP. Ela é uma vidente e sabe bastante sobre as atividades paranormais. Mambo em The Urbz: Sims in the City Mambo Loa aparece pela primeira vez quando o Bairro Sim é desbloqueado. Ela conta para o jogador Urb que ela teve uma visão que o plano de Daddy BigBucks de comprar o barco de Olde Salty. Ela, então, ajuda o jogador a disfarçar-se como o irmão de Olde Salty, Pepper Pete, para tentar convencer Olde a não vender o barco. O plano acaba bem sucedido, mas Daddy BigBucks imediatamente lança o Urb do jogador no rio quando que descobre que eles foram os responsáveis. Mambo depois aparece quando Bayou Boo é transformado em um vampiro. O jogador pede a ela uma cura para o vampirismo, e ela afirma é uma porção de chocolate. Ela pode ser encontrada na loja do cartomante na maior parte do tempo. Mambo em The Sims 2 (PSP) Mambo Loa é encontrada na Service Station em sua pequena loja, a Curio Shoppe. Depois de falar com Oscar Del Fuego em sua garagem, onde o jogo começa, ele vai mandar o jogador falar com Mambo Loa. Uma vez cumprida, Mambo oferecerá ao Sim uma "leitura", que é um teste de personalidade com base em sua aspiração e personalidade. Personalidade Mambo é uma comerciante em Service Station, que mantém sua pequena loja, a Curio Shoppe. Mambo também irá ensinar o jogador como cumprir desejos, cuidar das necessidades dos Sims, etc. Ela é uma parte importante no início do jogo. Mais tarde, o jogador terá de retornar a ela para comprar itens, pelo menos, duas missões mais tarde. O jogador pode sempre voltar a Curio Shoppe mesmo se não for necessário para uma missão, no entanto, para comprar comida e outros itens, ou para falar com Mambo Loa ou Laura Caixão, que estão ambas na loja. Mambo Loa está interessada em segredos de magia, o sobrenatural e no segredo íntimo de Deputy Duncan. Relacionamentos Bella Goth Laura sempre estará em Service Station, seja ligando para alguém, dormindo nos bancos ou usando o banheiro. Mambo e Laura não são vistas interagindo. Deputy Duncan Mambo e Duncan não são vistos interagindo, mas é descoberto, por meio dos segredos de Duncan, a origem do relacionamento dos dois. Mambo foi a professora de música de Duncan no jardim de infância (indicando a grande diferença de idade de ambos) e, provavelmente desde então, ele tem uma paixão por ela. Entretanto, as coisas começam a ficar preocupantes quando Duncan tem suas investidas amorosas rejeitadas por Mambo e ele agora a persegue. Segredos *30px Pessoal: Mambo Loa usa cabeça leve encolhimento de técnicas para manter o cabelo na linha. *30px Íntimo: Quando ela fica aquele olhar de mil milhas em seus olhos, você sabe que ela está apaixonada. Ou insana. *30px Obscuro: Mambo tem um boneco de vodu de todos na cidade ... apenas no caso de mexer com Mambo. *30px Donuts no Lixo: Mambo Loa esconde sua rosquinhas na lata de lixo no banheiro. Que nojento! Curiosidades * Uma sepultura no cemitério de Deadtree diz que "Bruce desagradou a Mambo". Esta poderia ser uma referência ao Mambo Loa devido aos seus poderes sobrenaturais. en:Mambo Loa Categoria:Sims com sobrepeso Categoria:Sims com peso normal